Happy Birthday
by Seshet
Summary: It's Ginny's birthday and no one has noticed. No one except for Draco... Birthday present to myself. R/R!


*A/N: It's my birthday! Happy birthday to me! In celebration, I've written this little fic. So, as a birthday present, would you review? Please? It'd be the best present ever if I got a lot of reviews for this. So make a poor girl's day and review! Cheers!*  
  


Happy Birthday To You  
By: Seshet  
  


  
Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, Ginny sang softly from her window perch in the owlery, watching the rain fall on the lake.  
  
Of course, it had to rain on her birthday.  
  
It was like this every year. Every May 19th, Ginny would wake up bright and early, hoping that this year, it would be sunny, and that people would actually acknowledge her, maybe even wish her a happy day.  
  
But, like clockwork, every year she would wake up, it would rain all day, and no one would notice her, let alone wish her a happy birthday.  
  
This year had been no different. The rain was coming down in torrents, and no one had remembered, if they had even known in the first place.  
  
Well, her parents had remembered, of course, sending her the annual five galleons. Crazy old aunt Gertrude had sent her a gift also, a doll, seeing as she refused to believe that Ginny was six, rather than sixteen.   
  
Ginny hugged her knees tighter to her chest, trying to squeeze out her depressing thoughts.  
  
Even Ron hadn't remembered. Ron, who time and time again told Ginny that she was his favorite sister, even though, as Ginny would explain to him, she was his _only_ sister.  
  
She didn't really expect him to remember. Since Voldemort's rise, The Trio had gone into overtime, cooking up elaborate schemes that were so crazy, she was suprised that at least one of them wasn't dead by now.  
  
Ginny let out a loud sigh and continued to sing.  
  
Happy birthday dear Ginny...  
  
Happy birthday to you. A deeper, masculine voice sang out from behind Ginny, causing her to whip around.  
  
Draco Malfoy was leaning against the wall behind her looking very nonchalant with his hands in his pockets.  
  
So Red, he drawled, today's your birthday?  
  
Ginny said defensively, So what?  
  
Well, if you're going to get all shirty with me... maybe I don't need to give you this! Draco pulled a small black box out of his pocket with a flourish.  
  
What is it? Ginny asked suspiciously.  
  
It's a present, Ginny. Draco deadpanned.  
  
  
  
Well, don't you want it?  
  
Ginny reached for the box, but Draco pulled it above his head, just out of her reach.  
  
Draco waved the small package above his head, You have to promise to be nice to me.  
  
I promise to be nice to you. Ginny sighed.  
  
OK then, here you go.  
  
Ginny took the small rectangular box from his hands and sat down at the window.  
  
She slowly opened the box, which she had deduced to be a jewelry box, gaping at the beautiful gift inside.  
  
It was a necklace, and an exquisite one at that. The chain was white gold that sparkled in the light that filtered through the window, as was part of the charm.   
  
The charm itself was two hearts intertwined, one of white gold and the other of rose gold. In the center of the silver heart was a small ruby, while in the center of the pinkish heart, there was a small diamond.  
  
Oh, it's beautiful, Ginny breathed, looking up at Draco with huge eyes. I can't... she began, but was silenced as Draco's index finger was placed on her lips.  
  
Yes, you can.  
  
Draco slowly leaned forward and brushed his lips against Ginny's.  
  
Happy birthday, Red. he stood, smiling at Ginny, and left the room.  
  
Ginny touched her hand to her lips softly, still feeling a tingle where Draco's lips had been a moment earlier. she broke out into a real, full-fledged smile.  
  
Ginny twisted herself around in the window seat until she was looking out the window, gazing at the lake.  
  
It wasn't raining anymore.  
  


~END~  
  


  
  
*A/N: Review!*  
  
**AMBERO (AKA ACWood!) ** -- Also, ginny forgot to mention that she was really harry in disguise! Bwaha! You know what that means... well, in case you don't, it means draco's been bone-ing a GUY!!!! and you know what THAT means, right? yeah. It's a slash now! Tee-fricken-HEE!  
  
**AMBERLENA ( aka THE VirtualFaerie) -- **SLASH IS A BIG HOBO KNIFE!!!!!!! DIE!!!!!! Ginny was really Ginny and Harry was really Harry. There was no funny biznass, I repeat, no funny biznass. Completely het.  
  
**CASWA (AKA SESHET-THE AUTHOR)**-- Please excuse my friends. They are crazy.


End file.
